


I Want This

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Haruka and Nagisa are in love and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want This

 “Haru-Chan we have to go! The pool is about to close!” Nagisa’s playful voice floated through the air rousing an absentmindedly floating Haruka from his daydream. He quickly found his footing then swims to the edge of the pool lifting himself out of the water and giving Nagisa a hard look. “Stop calling me –Chan already” Haruka said in his monotonous voice out of habit.

Haruka hastily showered in the locker room and got dressed in record speed then quickly vacated the pool area with Nagisa in tow going towards the bus stop. They had gotten in trouble with the principle multiple times in the past for staying in the club pool after hours and had quickly learned their lesson.

The two reached the bus stop just in time to catch it before it left and swiftly climbed on board to minimize the delay they were already causing. They found seats in an empty section of the bus and quickly sat down, gasping for breath with their overworked lungs as the bus began to move them home.

After a few seconds the pair was able to steady their breathing enough to finally relax into their seats. Haruka leaned his head back against the window behind him gently closing his eyes and continuing his daydream from earlier. The daydream entertaining the giant crush Haruka had been harboring from Nagisa for the longest time.

The crush was getting worse recently Haruka admitted to himself. All he could think about recently was Nagisa. Nagisa’s smile lighting up his entire face and reaching his eyes effortlessly. Nagisa’s laugh ringing like bells in his ears constantly, a sound he would never get sick of. Nagisa’s body grinding into his as they both reached climax.

Haruka sighed deeply. He knew his crush on Nagisa likely had no endpoint and that it was pointless to let his mind run freely the way he was, but at this point he was too deep in to care. He was roused out of his daydreaming yet again by Nagisa only this time, it was because he had rested his head on Haruka’s shoulder having already fallen asleep.

Haruka tried his best to move as little as possible so he wouldn’t wake up the sleeping Nagisa. However he found that to be an incredibly difficult task as Nagisa cuddled up to Haruka more, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing hotly, causing a shiver to run down Haruka’s spine.

At this point Haruka was half hard and his boner was becoming more noticeable by the second in the relatively tight pants of his school uniform, and Nagisa wasn’t letting up. If anything he was getting closer to the aroused teen. This became even more apparent when Nagisa’s lips began to press against his neck gently.

Haruka’s breath hitched, and couldn’t help but blush at this. It wasn’t possible to ignore it, his lips were so soft against him he couldn’t do anything but enjoy it while it lasted. This wasn’t helping at all for his situation downstairs though, in a matter of seconds he had grown fully erect and was now struggling to hide it, not so subtly, with his hand.

As the minutes ticked by and the bus moved closer to the final stop where they would be getting off, Haruka managed to will his easily excitable erection back to a semi-hard state. The bus pulled to a screeching halt and the doors whirred open electronically. Nagisa was startled awake at this and quickly pulled his head away from Haruka “Sorry I must have fallen asleep” Nagisa explained blushingly.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief as Nagisa removed himself, then composed his face into his normal blank stare. “I didn’t mind at all” he replied smoothly, technically it wasn’t a lie. They gathered their belongings and hurried off the bus and watched as it drove away, then started their walk to Haruka’s house.

Nagisa was staying over for the night since it was a Friday and Makoto and Rei was supposed to drop by to make an appearance as well. Nagisa chattered absentmindedly as they walked up the endless stairway, Haruka quietly listening and nodding when appropriate. The pair finally made it to the door and went inside finding that Makoto and Rei were already waiting for them comfortably on the couch in the living room.

The two resting on the couch stood to greet them, Makoto smiling huge in a way that unique only to him, and they all went to relax again, Nagisa sitting next to Makoto on the couch and Haruka opting instead for the recliner next to it, as far away from Nagisa as was possible. “We should play sleepover games” Nagisa chimed, kicking his feet up and onto the couch and lying back against the armrest.

“Like what?” Haruka asked bored, he just wanted to relax with the company of his friends but it didn’t look like that was going to happen. “Truth or Dare seems innocent enough, what do you guys think?” Rei suggested shyly, he was a new addition to the other three’s long-standing friend group and was still a little unsure of himself.

The other three agreed and they all mutually decided Nagisa could go first since he had suggested playing games in the first place. He glanced around the room trying to decide who would be the first victim, finally landing on a pair of deep violet orbs that were trying to avoid eye contact. “Rei, Truth or dare?” Nagisa asked smiling deviously. “Umm, I pick dare I guess.” he said laughing nervously. He knew either were going to be awful but figured the dare would be the less painful of the two.

Nagisa thought fast or maybe he already had something planned, but he came up with a dare quickly. “I dare you to lip-sync to Wannabe by the Spice Girls.” Nagisa stated, causing an uproar of laughter from Makoto and a chuckle from Haruka. Rei was a good sport though and looked the song up on his phone, and once it started playing he put on the performance of a lifetime.

Once the clapping and laughing had worn down it was Rei’s turn to choose his victim. “Haruka, truth or dare?” Rei asked still a little flushed from his performance he had just finished. “Truth” Haruka replied easily, figuring Rei wouldn’t ask anything too bad since he was the most introverted in the group. “Do you have a crush on someone?” Rei asked.

A blush filled Haruka’s face quickly as he looked away to try to hide it. His answer obvious without even having to reply, but he did anyways. “Yes.” _God damn it Rei_ , Haruka thought to himself. “Well who do you have a crush on then?” Rei asked grinning almost as mischievously as Nagisa had been minutes before.

“I thought the rule was you’re only allowed to ask one question.” Haruka huffed embarrassed and not wanting to give anything else more significant away. “He obviously has a crush on Nagisa” Makoto said smoothly, smiling warmly at the end. Haruka tossed a pillow at him aiming towards his face and hitting his target squarely, this caused Makoto to chuckle lightly. This was one of the very few consequences of having the incredibly honest Makoto as a best friend.

“It’s fine Haru-Chan. Let’s keep playing!” Nagisa giggled and subtly gave him a reassuring nod, this only served to make Haruka blush more but he continued the game anyways. They went around the group spilling various other secrets and forcing each other to do silly acts for another couple of hours until Makoto and Rei politely let themselves out at around midnight.

Haruka had already fallen asleep on the recliner before the door had even closed, leaving him vulnerable to Nagisa’s impending advances. Nagisa snuck his way over to Haruka’s recliner trying to make as little noise as possible. He then carefully lifted himself onto the recliner placing himself gently on Haruka’s lap facing him with one leg on either side.

Haruka was awake now and shocked at what Nagisa doing. Still, he kept his eyes closed just so he could see how far Nagisa was planning to take this. Nagisa leaned down slowly and brushed his lips against Haruka’s for only a second, then began kissing his way down to his neck in the same place he had earlier on the bus, Haruka wasn’t the only one who pretends to sleep after all.

Nagisa could feel Haruka beginning to get hard below him, and his breathing becoming heavier. “I know you’re awake” Nagisa whispered in Haruka’s ear then moved back to look at his face. Haruka’s eyes fluttered open and looked directly into Nagisa’s, then away towards the wall. “You don’t have to do this Nagisa. I don’t expect you to force yourself to return my feelings.” Haruka said sadly, but honestly.

He didn’t want to force Nagisa to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with just because he had a silly crush on him. “I want this though, I want you. Don’t you know that? Remember on the bus earlier when I was pretending to be asleep?” Haruka looked at him shocked, but could see Nagisa was being sincere.

“I want this” Nagisa repeated as he closed the gap between their lips the second time that night. This time Haruka kissed back and gently rested one hand on Nagisa’s cheek holding him there. Their lips moved together perfectly in sync. Nagisa moved forward to be even closer to Haruka, effectively grinding their two erections together in their pants causing them both to gasp.

Haruka took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Nagisa’s mouth an gently massaged his tongue with his own while Nagisa moved agonizingly slow grinding their erections together above him. He then lightly nipped at his lip eliciting a slight intake of breath and Nagisa thrusting strongly against Haruka. This in turn made them both moan deeply at the perfect friction that had been created.

Nagisa picked up the pace with Haruka meeting him thrust for thrust and within seconds this had both of them gasping and moaning desperately for release. Their lips met once more in a sloppy kiss which sent Nagisa over the edge moaning deeply into Haruka’s mouth. They parted and Nagisa quickly moved to the ground, eye level with Haruka’s heavily aroused dick.

He unfastened Haruka’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear in one swift motion, Haruka lifting up slightly to allow himself to be disrobed. Nagisa wasted no time in grabbing hold of Haruka’s erection giving it a few test pumps then quickly fell into a fast tempo. Haruka thrusted into Nagisa’s willing hand craving his own release and moaning wildly.

Nagisa used his free hand to hold down Haruka’s hips, and while still pumping him leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head, thus pushing Haruka over the edge. He came hard against Nagisa’s lips sending several spurts into his hair and on his face. Nagisa swiped his finger against some on his face and tasted it noting the saltiness of it.

Haruka cleaned the rest of it off with the edge of his shirt and they kissed once more, this time slowly with no intent behind it. Nagisa soon became uncomfortable with the cooling and drying cum in his pants and the two parted to shower and get dressed, Haruka allowing Nagisa to borrow some of his clothes while the soiled ones were in the wash.

Exhausted they climbed into Haruka’s bed together cuddling close together. “Haru-Chan does this mean we’re together now?” Nagisa asked sleepily. “Yes it does.” Haruka replied a rare smile finding its way onto his face as he laced their fingers together and gave Nagisa one final kiss goodnight.


End file.
